


Hay, Gurl

by firenewt



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/pseuds/firenewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Lillith Shinra amuses herself with various extracurricular activities, including chocobo riding lessons, and a young Tseng develops a hatred of the birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay, Gurl

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: this tempting morsel has a crust just thick enough to support itself and not collapse entirely when picked up. It is saucy, extra-cheesy, and loaded with bits of juicy innuendo and sun-dried clichés. May cause mild indigestion. Consume at your own risk. :)
> 
> Inspired by a conversation about the fact that Rufus' mother was not the saint he remembers her as. The ominous phrase "its always the riding instructor" started the ball rolling and it was all downhill after that. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Thanks to Square Enix for letting me play in their world.

Lillith Shinra bounced happily in the passenger seat of the sedan. It was spring and the sky was blue and she was impatient to get out in the fresh air. The winter had been long and cold and boring, and today was the first day she was able to return to her riding lessons. It had been months since she had been to the stables except briefly to visit the white chocobo Randall had given her as a wedding present. The young hen was calm and good-natured but had a mischievous streak that endeared her to Lillith, and the two females often shared a private joke at the expense of her husband, or Tseng, the junior Turk who took his job very seriously. 

Lillith glanced at her bodyguard as he drove, his eyes focused on the road ahead and alert for any trouble. Too bad he was so straight-laced. He was a handsome man, and she had an eye for beauty and power. Not unlike with her chocobos. She licked her lips. Her riding lessons had been suspended for a couple of months and she missed Snowfield. And her instructor. 

She pulled down the mirror in the visor and checked her hair and make-up. “Can’t you go a little faster?” she asked. 

“No, ma’am,” Tseng spoke without taking his eyes off the winding road. “We’re just about there anyway.” The car negotiated a last turn and came to a smooth stop in a grassy area.

Lillith sprang out, not waiting for him to come around and open her door. “Thank you, Tseng. You can come back for me later.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tseng had no intention of leaving her alone, but he was good at making himself unobtrusive.

Lillith’s white-blond hair in its french braid made her easy to see, especially against the background of new green grass. She flipped the long tail over her shoulder, straightened her blouse and trotted across the lawn. She slipped into the stable, hoping to surprise her instructor, but as always, he was ready for her. 

Snowfield was saddled and bridled and waiting in the breezeway outside the stall. Her stall mate Smoky stuck her neck over the door and chirped, then turned and tore a beakful of greens out of the net, munching aggressively. Sitting on a bale nearby was Dusty Withers, the chocobo wrangler from the ranch lands beyond Kalm that Randall had hired to care for the birds and give her lessons. Personally, Lillith thought him one of the best investments Randall had ever made. Besides herself, of course. 

Dusty tilted his hat up and looked at her from under the brim and her tummy filled with butterflies. “Morning, ma’am.” A slow grin tugged one side of his mouth up. “I had a feeling you’d show up today. Ready for a ride?”

“Oh, yes,” Lillith couldn’t help smiling in return. “Very! I’ve been looking forward to this for months!”

Dusty chuckled and unfolded himself from where he sat, shoving a pair of leather gloves in his back pocket and hitching up his belt with its massive engraved silver belt buckle. Lillith’s mouth fell open a bit as she watched him open the stall door and lead Snowfield out. She made sure to lag a bit behind as they walked toward the outdoor arena. His worn jeans fit so well. She wished the Turks had such form-fitting uniforms.

The chocobo was happy to get outside and began prancing a bit, pulling on her lead shank and spreading her wings to the wind. She stretched her neck and crowed, eliciting responses from the birds in the far paddock and from inside the barns. Lillith could hear Smoky’s distinctive croak from where she had been left behind and felt a little guilty. That bird did not get ridden enough; she made a mental note to ask Dusty to get her out and let her strut her stuff. Maybe it would improve her demeanour. 

But in the meantime, she laughed to see Snowfield enjoying herself. Dusty gathered the lead in large loops and slowly got her back under control, talking gently to her and stroking her neck until she stood still again. But then Snowy grabbed his hat and pulled it off, tossing her head up and down and then flinging the headgear toward Lillith, who caught it neatly. They had played this game before.

“Whoa! Hey there! I like that hat, you naughty girl!” Dusty knew his part as well. His dark hair stuck up a bit at the back, mussed where the hat had been abruptly yanked off, and the tan line across his forehead made his green eyes stand out. He caressed Snowy’s chest and leaned casually against her, letting the females have control of the situation. Lillith prowled back and forth in front of him, fanning herself with the hat. Faint whiffs of leather and saddle soap and fresh greens tickled her nose. She licked her lips again. 

“I think you’ve got something of mine there, ma’am,” came the low drawl. Lillith could feel his eyes on her. It made her pull her shoulders back, and push her chest out a bit more. Her white blouse became rather see-through in the sun, and she was glad she had worn the delicate half-bra with the lavender lace. Her fawn-coloured jodhpurs emphasized her trim waist and hugged her hips, and she put a little more swing into her walk as she passed him. It had been a long time since she had been admired for assets that didn’t reside safely in a bank. 

“I’ll be needing that, if things get much hotter out here.” Dusty said as she stopped in front of him. He looked down at her intently, his eyes travelling from her neck to her breasts. Lillith could feel her cheeks flushing. Damn a fair complexion! Slowly she held out the hat. “I wouldn’t want you to get burned,” she said solemnly. 

He laughed, taking it with one hand and putting it back on. “Ma’am, somehow I doubt you have my best interests in mind!” His smile grew wry, and her face darkened. She tossed her head, much like her chocobo had, and flipped her braid over her shoulder again. “Well, I haven’t heard you complain so far! Shall we get on with it?” She reached up to the saddle with one hand, and waited for him to help her mount.

“No, I have no complaints,” he said. “My daddy used to say, if you can’t stand the heat, get the hell out of the kitchen and don’t complain about the cooking.” He bent, cupping his hands in front of her. She placed her boot in them, and he boosted her up, waiting as she settled in the saddle, then held the stirrup for her to make sure her foot was placed correctly. His hand lingered on her ankle, and he looked up at her and smiled again, laugh lines crinkling next to his eyes. “Me, I like the heat. And whatever’s on the menu.”

For a moment she gave him an icy glare as she stared down at him, gathering the reins while he unclipped the lead. Then her nose went up in the air and she gave Snowy a little kick; the hen jumped and squawked and moved off in a quick trot. Dusty stepped back out of the way, grinning, for he had seen her little smile.

“Sit up straight! Shoulders back, tits out” he yelled at her as bird and rider jogged around the arena. “Heels down! Sit deeper! I don’t want to see daylight under that ass! Grip with your knees!”

Snowy gave a little buck and a snort in response to her rider’s annoyed tightening of the reins, and then her gait smoothed out. Around they went for the next hour and a half, changing pace and direction at Dusty’s command, responding to his directions more and more easily. He worked them both until woman and chocobo were sweaty and panting.

Finally he called them in and they came to a stop in front of him. Lillith slid down, catching herself against Snowy’s side as her legs felt a little wobbly. The bird gave a little kweh and turned her head to nudge her beak at her shoulder. Dusty took the reins from her and put a hand under her elbow. “Good,” he said. “You did much better today. Especially considering you haven’t had much practice.”

They walked back to the barn. “I’m trying,” Lillith sighed. “I’d like to come more often, but Randall isn’t very cooperative. And so far my new guard, Tseng, is no help. But he hasn’t completed his training yet.” 

Smoky was pacing back and forth in the large box stall, warbling at them as they approached. She had eaten all the greens and slopped the water out of the bucket and scratched all the straw bedding into a large pile towards the back half of the stall. 

“Poor thing,” Lillith crooned at her as they approached. “We’re back, don’t you worry. You need to get out more, don’t you?” She petted the grey while Dusty stripped the tack off Snowfield. Smoky croaked and butted her, closing her eyes in pleasure at the attention. 

“Dusty, make sure they both get some nuts today, won’t you.” Lillith commanded. “Would you like that, girls? Hmm? Yes? My pretty girls,” she cooed. 

Dusty turned Snowfield into the stall. “Of course, I’ll do that. Right after I rub them down.” He refilled the water bucket while Lillith scratched Snowy behind her head where the bridle had been. “And maybe,” she whispered to the bird “maybe by this time next year we’ll both have chicks to take care of….wouldn’t that be nice?” Snowy gurgled and clicked her beak, kwehing softly. 

Lillith watched Dusty heft the full bucket and set it in the corner. As he straightened and Snowfield went to drink, she took his arm and drew him deeper into the stall. His hat disappeared as she pulled it off and tossed it aside into the straw, and she ran her hands under his shirt and down his chest, latching onto the buckle and undoing his belt. Her mouth fastened onto his hungrily, already panting as he opened her blouse. Her breasts filled his hands and he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, making her moan and push against him. She got his fly open and dipped in, greedily cupping him and bringing him out for her inspection. 

“Oh, you are such a naughty girl, aren’t you?” he breathed, in between kisses. “And impatient. But I do like a woman who knows what she wants.”

Lillith was all passionate business. In short order, Dusty was on his back in the bedding, shirt open and jeans undone, cock ready for her, and she quickly took off her boots and pants, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him hard. Her hands ruffled through his hair, pulling and tugging, while her tongue explored his mouth. He pushed her bra up, freeing her breasts, massaging them, and sliding his hands around and down her back, landing on her ass and squeezing her cheeks. His tanned skin was dark against her paleness.

His long fingers slipped under her, finding her hot and wet. She sighed into his mouth, wiggling a little to get him to go deeper. “Like that?” he chuckled, probing and teasing. 

“You know I do,” she nibbled down his neck. 

“Then let me help you up,” he said, holding himself as she rose a bit and then started to settle down on him. “That’s it, sit that ass right down. And sit up straight mmnnnn!” She did as she was told, because she wanted it, too. “Oh. Gods,” she groaned, rocking back and sinking fully onto him, feeling his tip hit her cervix. 

“Now show me how well you ride,” he whispered, holding her hips as she began to move, posting up and down, and pausing every now and then to grind against him. His large calloused hands kneaded her butt and stroked her thighs, encouraging her with little comments and groans of his own. “Good girl. You have been practicing! Now, don’t forget to grip with your knees!” She obediently gripped and rotated her hips, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. He pulled her forward against him, lifting his knees for better leverage, and started slamming into her hard and fast. Her hands came down on either side of his head to support herself; his mouth latched on to one of her nipples as it swung into reach and sucked and bit.

“Ahh!” she tried to be quiet but it was so difficult. Her senses were on fire, she was being overwhelmed. Jolts of electricity filled her belly; she was aching and just wanted more, and when he reached between them to work on her clit she lost herself, collapsing on top of him, her hands clamped on his shoulders, nails digging deep, legs squeezing his hips relentlessly as she gasped in his ear, writhing against him. He kept going until she finally began to come back to herself and stammered for him to stop. Still he stroked her back, and continued to rock up into her just enough to keep her shivering and both of them on edge.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and voices just outside, and then the barn door opened. There was no time to hide. Dusty rolled on his side, taking her with him, so that his back was to the stall door. They squirmed a little, trying to burrow a bit deeper into the straw, and he swiftly pulled more of the bedding over them. Then they lay still, breathing shallowly, with him still firmly within her. 

The footsteps came closer, and they could smell cigar smoke. Lillith squeaked and Dusty quickly silenced her with his mouth on hers. 

“Her saddle is here, but she’s not. I don’t see her,” Randall growled.

“Sir, your cigar. Smoking in here is dangerous. Either put it out or go back outside while I look around.” Veld’s smooth voice was so close. Lillith peeked over Dusty’s shoulder as she lay pressed against him, just enough to see her husband’s blond hair and Veld’s taller, darker form beside him. If Veld started to search she knew they’d be found in a matter of seconds. 

Suddenly her vision was blocked by a flurry of white. Snowfield chose that moment to drop and roll on the floor, sending up a cloud of dust and feathers. She squirmed and stretched her wings to their maximum spread, then nestled down in the straw like a big feathery snowball to preen, effectively blocking them from anyone’s sight.

Lillith felt giddy with relief. She kissed Dusty slow and deep, sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his lower lip. She moved her hips in tiny circles, squeezing him with her inner muscles as tightly as she could, clenching and relaxing, milking him. Her legs were still drawn up over his hips and her hands were tucked against his chest. Gently she pinched and rubbed his nipples. He had stayed hard inside her, even in the face of imminent discovery, and the danger just feet away excited her. She wanted to push him, to make him come, with her husband essentially watching. She could feel his heart hammering against her and his fingers bit into her ass, pulling her harder against him. His muscles trembled and she could feel that he wanted to move but was restraining himself with iron control. 

“I’ll smoke where I want! It’s my stable! Your job is to make it safe!” There was the sound of a breath blowing out and the smell of smoke became stronger. Snowfield grumbled and Smoky coughed hoarsely. They could hear her stomping in the straw, and then a sharp clack. 

“AUUGGHH! DAMN BIRDS! Why do they do that?!” came an outraged yell.

“They like to peck at shiny objects,” Veld answered. “They have such excellent vision. Bright things such as your buttons will attract them. Or anything that looks like an insect or something edible. Here, sir, let me fix that for you…”

“AHH GET AWAY! Leave it alone! Damn birds! I don’t know why I bother with them! If Lillith didn’t like them so much I’d send the whole damn lot to the slaughterhouse! BAH!” 

“Yes, sir.”

Lillith sank her teeth into Dusty’s lower lip and squeezed him as hard as she could, inside and out. With a gasp he jerked against her and came, his heat flooding her inside. She swallowed his small moan, massaging his chest with her fingertips as he shuddered and slowly relaxed. She smiled against his mouth.

“I don’t like this grey one here! Where’s that man I hired! He needs to teach her some manners! WHERE’S MY WIFE?! She’s never around when I want her! Veld, you said she was here for her lesson today!”

The angry voice grew in volume, making the birds rustle anxiously.

“And you! You’re the new kid! What’s your name…Tom? Shaun? Aren’t you supposed to be her guard today? Why aren’t you doing your job? BAH! Stupid bird! Get me another cigar!”

“It’s Tseng, sir,” the younger Turk said. “Yes, sir.”

“Tseng, you double-check here. The President and I will look in the other barn. We’ll find her directly.” Veld’s authority wasn’t questioned, and the grumbling Randall was led away. 

Lillith and Dusty didn’t move, knowing Tseng was still there. There was a short silence, followed by a surprised yelp, a smack and an angry shriek from Smoky. “Fuck!” they heard Tseng hiss under his breath. Then he cleared his throat nervously. “I think I’ll go pull the car around and have it waiting. I’m sure that when Lady Lillith is found she’ll be tired and ready to go straight home.” His soft footfalls told them he, too, was leaving.

The door closed behind him. Smoky clattered her beak against the upper railing of the stall and snuffled, then warked loudly a few times. Lillith finally let loose the giggle she’d been holding in. Dusty rolled onto his back again, taking her with him, and lay there limply. He looked up into her sparkling blue eyes and exhaled heavily. “Woman, one of these days you’ll be the death of me.”

She rubbed the tip of her nose against his. “Probably,” she said. “And vice versa.” She smirked, then got her feet under her and lifted off him, sighing. She stood, stretching, and then laughed again, pulling her bra down properly and her blouse closed and starting to dress. Dusty lay there and watched her. 

“Well!” she said briskly, as she finished and pulled on her boots. “I better get going before they come back.” She made sure her shirt was properly tucked in and smoothed her hands over her hips, then stood looking down at him as he lay on the straw, his eyes half closed, his cock still half erect against his bare abs. She knelt and gave it a lick along its length, briefly sucking its glistening tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. He moaned. “…mmm…..next time…” she let him go, and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss, careful of his now swollen lip.

Lillith turned to give Snowy a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, laying her cheek along the birds and nuzzling her. Snowy hummed and fluffed her wings. “And you, too,” Smoky stood still for a hug as well, nibbling at Lillith’s hair. 

“Don’t forget the nuts!” she called, as she stepped quickly to the door and left. 

Dusty sighed to himself. “Oh, I won’t….I won’t.”

Tseng was standing by the car outside the barn. A limo was parked by the outdoor arena, which meant Randall was still around somewhere. She didn’t feel like seeing him right now. So she smiled at Tseng as he held the car door open for her, and then frowned. “What happened to your head?” she asked, noticing a large bruise around his bindi that hadn’t been there a few hours earlier. 

Tseng’s hand went involuntarily to his forehead, then he controlled himself. “Nothing, ma’am. Um….allow me…” he pulled a few pieces of straw and a feather from her hair. Then he closed the door and went around the other side. 

“That doesn’t look like nothing,” Lillith said, as he put the car in gear and they drove away. “But you Turks are so tough. Perhaps it’s a small thing to you.”

Tseng let that go. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she stretched back in her seat, noticing her pink cheeks and dishevelled braid. Lillith rolled her head along the headrest to look back at him.

“Did….” he stopped, then tried again. “Did you have a good lesson, ma’am?”

“Oh, yes,” she smiled lazily. “Very good. I always find the stables to be such a relaxing place. But I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“That’s my job, ma’am. It’s no trouble.”

“Good,” she murmured. “I think you’ll find that while I can sometimes be quite demanding of my Turks, I always make it worth their while. Unlike my husband. As long as you don’t mind waiting for me sometimes, I think we’ll get along just fine.”

Tseng swallowed hard as her finger reached out and landed on his knee, gently running up his thigh and stopping near his hip. The hair on the back of his neck rose. He gripped the steering wheel, unsure of what to do.

Lillith could see the pulse pounding in his neck and his cheeks flush, and giggled softly. “You know,” she said, removing her finger. “someday I’d like to see your gun.”

“Uh…” Tseng stammered. “Y-yes, ma’am..?”

“I do love to try new things. I was thinking of taking some shooting lessons. And I think you’d be just the one to teach me.” She gave him a bright smile and leaned back again, sighing happily.

It was going to be a wonderful year.


End file.
